Drake
Drake & Josh is an American sitcom that premiered on Nickelodeon on January 11, 2004, which follows the lives of two stepbrothers. It stars Drake Bell and Josh Peck as stepbrothers Drake Parker and Josh Nichols, respectively. Both actors had played roles in The Amanda Show, along with Nancy Sullivan, who appears as Drake's mother in the series. Jonathan Goldstein plays Josh's father, and Miranda Cosgrove plays Drake's little sister Megan. The show ended on September 16, 2007. Main Cast *Drake Bell as Drake Parker *Josh Peck as Josh Nichols *Miranda Cosgrove as Megan Parker *Nicole Sullivan as Audrey Parker *Jonathan Goldstein as Walter Nichols Crew * Dan Schneider — creator, executive producer, and writer * Joe Catania — producer * Robin Weiner — producer Occasional workers * Virgil Fabian — occasional director * Drake Bell — director of first half of "Drake & Josh: Really Big Shrimp" * Josh Peck — director of episode "Battle of Panthatar" Settings in 2005.]]The show takes place in San Diego. You can also see the Premiere, where Josh works. Occasional episodes take place in different California cities or towns. Episodes TV movies Drake & Josh Go Hollywood :Drake and Josh are left at home after their parents go on a 10 day cruise. They are told to bring Megan to the airport to visit her friend in Denver, but accidentally send her on the wrong flight to Los Angeles, California. They go to Hollywood to get her back, and end up stopping a multi-billion dollar heist. Meanwhile, Josh becomes Drake's manager and gets Drake a gig on TRL. The movie aired on January 6, 2006. Drake & Josh: Really Big Shrimp :Spin City Records is wanting to sign Drake for their label. He is on the road to fame and fortune, but Josh's inexperience as a manager (and his titular fondness) leads him to sign the contract without reading it, accidentally signing over creative rights for Drake's new song. The special aired on August 3, 2007. Merry Christmas, Drake and Josh :Mall Santa Drake makes a promise to a foster child, Mary Alice that he must keep his Christmas promise to give her and her foster family "The best Christmas ever", but things go wrong when Drake has a party on the roof of The Premiere and Josh ends up mistakenly getting arrested. Drake then tries to get him out but ends up getting caught, too as the two stepbrothers are saved by Helen when the Judge makes a deal with the two to give Mary Alice and her foster family "the best Christmas ever" and if they fail they go back to prison. The movie aired on December 5, 2008. : Media Due to the popularity of the show, Nickelodeon and Paramount have released episodes of the show for availability on home video and music from the show on albums. Home video Albums *''Drake & Josh: Songs from and inspired by the hit TV show''-- Release Date: January 11, 2004 Books A book series based on Drake & Josh had been published by children's publisher Scholastic beginning in 2006. The books are generally based upon content from the show and essentially novelize two episodes of material, with one being a novelization of a feature-length film. The books are written by author Laurie Calkhoven. *''Blues Brothers, based on the episodes "Blues Brothers" and "Number One Fan" *Sibling Rivalry, based on the episodes "The Bet" and "Peruvian Puff Pepper" *Drake & Josh Go Hollywood, based on the movie ''Drake & Josh Go Hollywood *''Kid Trouble, based on the episodes "Megan's New Teacher" and "Little Sibling" *Alien Invasion, based on the episodes "Alien Invasion" and "The Demonator" *Surprise!, based on the episodes "Josh Runs Into Oprah" and "Vicious Tiberius" *Josh is Done, based on the episodes "Josh is Done" and "I Love Sushi" There is also a Cine-Manga version from Tokyo Pop called ''Match Made in Heaven. The book contains 2 episodes from Season 1. Gallery Drake Josh interview Nick Mag Aug 2004.jpg|August 2004 interview Drake and Josh Suddenly Brothers DVD print ad Nick Mag March 2005.jpg|2005 print ad for the DVD Nickelodeon_Magazine_Inside_Nick_September_2005_Drake_and_Josh.jpg|Drake Bell and Josh Peck interviewed in Nickelodeon Magazine, September 2005. External links * [http://www.nick.com/drake-and-josh/ The official Drake & Josh page on Nick.com] * Nick UK - Drake and Josh * Drake Bell's official website de:Drake & Josh nl:Drake & Josh pl:Drake i Josh Category:Drake & Josh Category:Shows Category:Cancelled shows Category:Live-action shows Category:Comedy Category:2000s premieres Category:Kids' Choice Awards winners Category:2000s endings